A girl shrouded in darkness
by GaLu and Lalu girl
Summary: Ever since the battle on Nirvana Lyon has started to fall for Fairy Tails celestial mage. But something starts happening to her and she goes missing. Can Lyon help find her or will she be lost forever? Lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been a couple of months since the battle on Nirvana. And everything has gone back to normal well as normal as it can get for Fairy Tail. But today everyone that fought in the battle on Nirvana is coming to celebrate the anniversary of the day they all beat Nirvana. But one wizard in particular is looking forward to this visit so he can see a certain celestial mage. But right now we join our favorite guild getting ready for the celebration.

**(Lucy's POV)**

"HEY ICE PRINCESS GET OFF YOUR ASS AND COME HELP ME WILL YA!" Yelled Natsu who was trying to put up a huge banner Mira asked him to put up. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY FLAME BRAIN I'V BEEN HELPING YOU ALL FUCKING DAY!" Gray yelled back. "Gray-sama your clothes." Juvia said to Gray but she was clearly fawning over his body. "Aw crap." Said Gray going to go look for his clothes. I could just sigh at the sight of it all "What's wrong Lucy?" I could hear Mira ask behind me. I looked back to see a always cheerful Mira handing me a strawberry smoothie. "Oh nothing I just can't believe its been about five months since we had the battle on Nirvana. Which also means it's been five months since Wendy and Carla joined the guild." I said taking a sip from my smoothie and looking over at Wendy who was helping put table cloths on the tables and Carla who not accepting a fish Happy was offering her. "Ya it has been awhile hasn't it but a lot of good things have happened Wendy has really grown." I could only nod and smile as I took another sip of my smoothie.

"Well I guess I should help with something got a job I could do Mira?" I asked "Hmmmm let me think. Actually yes I do could you help me make the food Lucy?" Mira said taking away my now finished smoothie. "Ya sure Mira what are we making?" She handed me a list "All of that can you handle it all Lucy" I nodded "Ya and if not I can call Virgo to come help me." I said before going into the kitchen. I looked at the list we needed sixty seven strawberry cheese cakes, ninety three pans of chocolate chip cookies, and fifty nine apple pies. 'Looks like I will need Virgo's help.' I thought while I took out Virgo's key "Gate of the maiden I open thee. Virgo!" I said as a puff of smoke appeared and there stood Virgo. "Punishment time princess?" She asked "No Virgo but can you help me make all of these?" I said handing her the paper "Yes Princess I can." And with that we started cooking. It didn't take long to finish all the cookies and we where just finishing up making the apple pies when we heard a knock on the kitchen door "Come in." I said and when the door open Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Ichiya, Jura, Sherry, and Lyon entered.

"Hey guys!" I said washing off my hands. "Hello ma lady." Hibiki Ren and Eve said. "It's so good to see you." I said giving them a hug. "Hello Lucy how are you doing. Men." Said Ichiya stepping up to me. "I'm good Ichiya. Good to see you after so long." I said also giving him a hug. I looked up to see Jura standing behind Ichiya. "Hello Jura its been to long. May I have a hug?" I asked opening my arms. "It has been a long time and yes you may." He said wrapping his arms around me. "Lucy still as un-fashionable as ever I see." I heard Sherry say. "Nice to see you to Sherry." I replied. She just made a tck sound with her tongue and left. "Princess everything is done as you asked." Virgo said I looked over to see everything was made "Thanks Virgo you can go back now." And with that she disappeared into the spirit world. Lyon was waiting patiently "Lyon it's been so long how are you doing." I said running up to him and giving him a hug he put his arms around me before saying "I'm good Lucy. Your right it's been to long." He let go of me and I looked at all the food in the kitchen. I turned to the group of people in front of me "Um guys I hate to ask this but could you help me bring all this food out?" I said pressing my index fingers against each other. "Of course." They all said. "GREAT! Ok there should be two cheese cakes on every table as well as two plates of cookies and one pie ok." They all nodded and picked up what we needed and left. In a matter of ten minutes it was done.

"ALL RIGHT CHILDREN!" The masters voice boomed all through out the guild. "NOW THAT EVERYONE IS HERE AND ALL THE FOOD IS OUT WE CAN START THE CELEBRATION! LET'S PARTY!" There was a uproar of yells and screams and the party started. We all laughed and talked about what happened in the last five months. Natsu and Gray got into a fight about something and Erza had to stop them. Cana was drunk stupid and hitting on Hibiki and Ren. Elfman was talking to Jura about what being a man was about. Everyone was having fun. Everyone except me I wasn't drinking because I didn't want to walk home like that and I was just sitting down and eating a peace of cake when I felt a hand on my head. I turned around to see Lyon smiling at me "What's wrong Lucy?" He asked sitting beside me. "It's nothing really it's just everyone is having fun except me." I said with a sigh. "Well why don't we talk then to get your mind off things." He offered and I nodded. "Good. So what have you been up to in the last five months?" He asked "The usual going on missions with the team but I have been doing a few solo missions myself." "That's cool tell me about them Lucy." He said "Well it's nothing special but let me try and remember one ok." He nodded.

**Flashback** **(****Still Lucy's POV)**

I had gotten a lot stronger lately so I decided to go on a solo mission for a change. I went up to the request board and looked at all the quest but only one seemed interesting to me.

**_Help us!_**

**_Our town is being over run by one lone wizard but he is powerful._**

**_We need a wizard to come save our town._**

**_We beg you please help us._**

**_Our town is just outside Magnolia just keep going straight you can't miss it._**

**_We will reward you with three million jewels if you save us so please._**

I grabbed it and handed it to Mira her eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure Lucy it seems tough." She asked me. I nodded "I can do it Mira." She just nodded. "Be safe Lucy." "I will." I said waving good bye and running out of the guild. I had just left Magnolia and headed on my way. I walked for a few hours and a town came in to my view that's when I started running to it. I finally made it and went to the mayors house and knocked on the door. "Come in." I opened a door and a man came running to me "Thank the heavens you have come!" A tall man now stood in front of me. "You are a wizard from Fairy Tail yes?" He asked me. I nodded and showed him my guild mark "Yes I am sir I'm Lucy Heartfilia. A celestial mage from Fairy Tail." He was clearly very happy with my arrival "Miss Heartfilia I'm so glad you have come. This wizard uses a type of magic I have never see it seems very powerful." He said but almost on cue there was a loud boom coming from out side. "That's him please miss Heartfilia save our town from this wizard." I nodded and ran out of the building towards where the said boom came from.

I approached the place where it came from and everywhere there was only dead body's both young and old. I gasped at the sight but I could see a figure standing in the middle of it all. He was wearing a black shirt, pants, and boots his hair was a dark purple and had pure red eyes no dought the wizard I was suppose to beat. "Open gate of the golden bull. Taurus!" There was a bright light and Taurus appeared "Taurus I need you to help me beat that wizard." I asked him "Anything for that hot body of yours." He said while charging at the man. He raised his axe and was about to hit him when a burst of black flames came out of the wizards hands and he sent it towards Taurus. "TAURUS!" I screamed as it hit him "Lucy I'm sorry." He said before disappearing into the spirit world. I was about to take out Loke's key when the wizard sent the black flames at me. "AGH!" was all I could manage before it hit me and sent me flying back. Just then gold light shined from my keys and Loke appeared. "Loke?" I asked clenching my chest where the flames hit me. "Princess are you ok. You are low on magic energy so I came here on my own power." I nodded and Loke turned to the wizard. "Regulus impact." He said as the attack went flying towards the wizard and struck him. Black flames surrounded the wizard and they all went towards Loke. Loke was quick to dodge them and hit him with another Regulus impact now knocking him out. "Princess do you want me to carry him to the mayors house." Loke asked picking up the wizard. "That would be very helpful Loke thanks." I replied getting up and making my way towards the mayors house.

**Flashback end**

I came back to reality where Lyon was still sitting beside. I smiled and told him about the mission with that wizard after I was don't he looked slightly shocked "Are you ok from that blow you took to the chest?" He asked me. "Ya I'm ok it hurt a little but I'm ok." He looked relived "That's good." He said. "Hey Lucy do you want to dance?" I was a little shocked by what he said but I slowly nodded. He quickly stood up and took my hand "Great lets go." And with that we rushed off to go dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Lucy's POV)**

We went onto the dance floor and a slow song came on. I blushed and looked at Lyon who was smiling at me I looked around to see couples already dancing. There was Mira and Freed, Elfman and Evergreen, Natsu and Lisanna, Cana and Hibiki, Gray and Juvia, Levy and Gajeel, Jura and Sherry, even Happy and Carla I looked at Lyon and he put his hands on my hips "Follow my lead ok." He said and I nodded putting my hands around his neck and resting my head on his chest. The song went on and we swayed back and forth held in each others embrace finally the song ended and we let go of each other and went back to a table. "That was nice." I said a blush creeping on my face he smiled at me and nodded "Ya that was fun." He said taking a cookie and taking a bite of it. "HEY LUCY! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" I heard Mira's voice call I turned around to see Mira, Freed, Levy, Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, and Lisanna all over by the bar. "Sorry Lyon can't ignore Mira I'll be right back ok?" I said standing up he gave a small nod and took another bite of the cookie. I ran over to the bar where I was greeted by Mira, Gajeel, Gray, Levy, Cana, and Lisanna all giving me mischievous smiles. "So Lu-Chan since when are you and Lyon so close?" Levy asked me handing me a strawberry milkshake Mira made for me I could feel heat in my face. "What! N-no it's not like that!" I said waving my hands in front of me "Oh really then explain why you where slow dancing with him just now Bunny Girl." Gajeel said taking a sip of his beer. "For one how many times have I told you to stop calling me Bunny Girl and two he asked me to dance and I accepted there is nothing going on between us." I said giving Gajeel a death stare for calling me bunny girl "Then can you explain why you are blushing Lucy." Gray said "I'm not blushing!" I said trying to cover my face. "And Gray your clothes." He looked down to see he had yet again stripped. "Fucking hell." He said as he went to go search for his clothes. "If Lucy loves Lyon she is no longer Juvia's love rival." Juvia said. "I was never your love rival to begin with. And I don't love Lyon." I said taking another sip of my milkshake. "You know Lucy," Cana said leaning on me she was clearly drunk "Mira could probably hook you two up." Like on cue both sisters started squealing with hearts in there eyes probably imagining little children with white hair and brown eyes. "No." Was all I said. Both sisters pouted before Mira said "Then how about you, me, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Carla, Evergreen, Bisca, and Lisanna have a girl's day tomorrow we can all go for breakfast then go shopping." Mira said. "Sure sounds fun can you pick me up at nine?" I asked finishing my milkshake and leaving to go back to the table Lyon was still at. I heard Mira yell sure before I arrived at the table.

**Lyon's POV**

When Lucy left I sat and ate some more cookies when Jura came and sat across from me. "Hello Lyon." He said "Hey Jura how's it going?" I asked "I'm good what about you I saw you and Lucy dancing." He said taking a slice of the cheesecake I nodded. "Ya what about it Jura." "Nothing you and her looked happy." He said giving me a small smile. "Ya we were it was really nice seeing her again. We are really good friends." "Are you sure you two are _just_ friends Lyon?" Sherry said sitting beside me. "Ya of course we are friends what else would we be?" I asked thinking about what she could have meant when it finally hit me "SHERRY! No we are just friends nothing like that besides I think she likes Natsu or maybe Gray." I said turning away to hide my possible raging blush. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Lyon you two seem to really enjoy that dance." Jura said as Sherry gave a small chuckle. Just then I heard high pitch squealing I turned around to see Mira and her sister squealing like mad and Lucy blushing while looking away. "Well I think that's our cue to leave Lucy is coming. Come on Sherry." Jura said finishing his cake and leading Sherry to the dance floor.

"Hey sorry for the long wait." She said taking the seat where Sherry was previously sitting. "It's no problem I was just talking to Jura and Sherry before you returned." I said taking yet another cookie "That's good at least you weren't alone." She said smiling at me I nodded "So what did Mira want?" I asked stuffing the cookie in my mouth. I could see her cheeks turn red "Oh um s-she just want to k-know if I wanted t-to have a girls day tomorrow. And I accepted." She replied looking away. Over the next few hours we laughed and chatted about the most random things but the Lucy began to yawn. "Tired?" I asked and she nodded "Lyon what time is it?" She asked lying down on the table I looked at the clock "Three thirty in the morning." I said her eyes widened in shock "Are you serious! I have to go home." She said standing up and making her way to the doors but I ran up to her before she could leave. "Um would you like me to walk you home? You look tired and you don't know who is out there at this time of night." I offered and she gave a very weary nod and we walked out together.

After she gave me the directions we reached her home. She unlocked the door and walked in then she turned to me "Thanks for walking me home Lyon. After I come back from shopping do you wanna walk around Magnolia for a bit?" She asked looking away "That would be great Lucy I would love to." I said turning around and starting to walk away. "Good night Lyon." I heard Lucy say I waved and yelled back "Good night Lucy."

**Time Skip Next Day (Third Person POV)**

Lucy woke up and looked at the clock on her wall. She realized she had about two hours until Mira would be here with the girls so she decided to take a shower then get ready to go. So she stood up from her bed and walked into her bathroom to undress and take a warm shower once she got out of her shower she dried off then went to go get changed in a tank top and a pair of shorts. After that she heard a knock at the door she opened the door and she was instantly greeted by all the girls saying there good mornings and hello's. "Hello Lucy." Said Mira and Erza "Morning Lu-Chan!" Said Levy jumping in and giving her a hug "Good morning everyone. Are we all ready to go?" Lucy asked putting on her boots. All the girls nodded "Ready when you are partner." Said Bisca Lucy nodded and walked out the door the locked it. "Let's go guys." Wendy said walking ahead of the group.

They went to breakfast at a really nice café and talked about where they were going to go shopping and they all decided to go to the mall to shop for clothes. When they arrived they all went shopping for clothes that fit there liking they spent a few hours shopping. When they were finished they where all exhausted and decided to get ice cream. Lucy got a strawberry cone, Mira and Lisanna got vanilla, Levy got blue berry, Erza and Wendy got chocolate, Evergreen got cookies and cream, Bisca and Carla got orange, and Cana got bubble gum. On the way back to the guild they all laughed and ate there ice cream. When they got back to the guild they where greeted by the guys coming up to them asking them how it went and what they got. All the girls when there own ways going to go hang out with the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Lucy's POV)**

We where all greeted by the guys getting asked what we got and how it was. All of us went with the guys or in Cana's case went to the bar. I saw Lyon leaning against the back wall smiling at me and waving me to come over I ran over to him a huge smile on my face. "Hey Lyon how was your day so far?" I asked "Good I helped around the bar and Natsu and Gray got into a fight which resulted in all the guys getting involved." He said chuckling to himself I gave a sigh, not one of anger but somewhere between happiness and relief "As usual for our guild." I said now leaning against the wall beside Lyon. "So are you still up for that walk around Magnolia?" I asked looking at him waiting for an answer he gave a nod and a slight smile "Of course Lucy. Shall we?" He asked making his way towards the doors as we left he turned and asked me "So where should we start?" I though for a little and realized I still had bags in my hands from when I went shopping "Um maybe my house so I can drop off my bags then we will go from there." I offered he just smiled "Sounds like a plan." He said and we made our way to my house. After we dropped off my bags we went all around Magnolia I took him to one on my favorite book stores, then we went to the forest when we came across a small river. When it was early evening and the sun was just setting I decided to take both of us to Kardia Cathedral it looked really pretty at this time of day. When we got there the sun had just sank over the horizon and the sky was going dim. "It's really pretty isn't it Lyon." I said gazing at the city, my home and the life I have come to love "Ya it really is isn't it." He replied. Just then I felt our hands touch and I instantly blushed "S-sorry Lyon I d-didn't mean to." I said trying to hide my face I could hear him laugh "It's ok Lucy accidents happen. But I must thank you." I was slightly confused "Thank me? For what?" I asked. "For taking me on this tour I had a lot of fun." He said smiling at me I returned his smile and said "It's no problem but we probably should be going to our homes we have had a long day." He nodded and we began to walk in the direction of my house "Hey Lyon where are you staying anyway?" I asked as we neared my house "A house I rented by your guild." He said. I unlocked my door and stepped inside "I'll see you tomorrow at the guild?" I asked giving a slight yawn. "Ya see you there. Night Lucy." He said walking away "Night Lyon." I said locking my door.

After I locked the door I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. After I ate I felt a little hot but I just thought of it as nothing and went to go write my novel that Levy keeps bugging me to finish but I kept getting hot and it started to hurt so I decided to go for a cool shower. By the time I got the shower running and I got un-dressed the heat seemed to intensify I needed to get in the water quickly. When I got in the water I gasped not because the water was cold but what happened to the water it evaporated when it hit me at this point the heat was unbearable I needed to get out of the shower but I could barely walk. I managed to get out and get dressed by when I got out of the bathroom I collapsed I couldn't move the heat hurt to bad so I just lay there. I started to cry but my tears just turned into steam but then fire began to form around me but the fire wasn't a normal colour it was black and it started to hurt me really bad. I let out a scream that could easily be heard all through out Magnolia and the fire spread all through out my house at the same moment setting my house of fire. "S-someone help me!" I screamed as the fire continue to spread. Not soon after I could hear sirens coming from out side my house was a blaze and it was spreading quickly I screamed once more but this time it sounded more like a roar and the black fire started to come out of my mouth. Just then my door was kicked down and I could hear someone screaming my name I knew that voice it was Natsu "N-Natsu help m-me." I said as more fire came out of my mouth the last thing I saw was Natsu running towards me and screaming my name before my vision went black.

**Natsu's POV**

I was at the guild trying to get Gray to fight with me "Hey ice princess stop flirting with Juvia and come fight me." I said setting my hands on fire. "What you say flame brain I wasn't flirting with her you wanna go?" He said walking towards me I smirked "Ya I wanna go let's do this ice princess." I said jumping towards him and landing a punch straight in his face. "Fire dragon roar!" I yelled as I shot my attack at him "Ice make lance!" He yelled as about fifty ice lances came at me. Both out attacks hit and we both got knocked back we where preparing for another attack when I scream came echoing through the guild everyone stopped what they where doing and we all looked around. The silence was broken by Levy yelling "THAT SOUNDS LIKE LU-CHAN!" just then Romeo came bursting into the guild with tears in his eyes "Guys Lucy's house it's on f-fire and she s-still in there." He said before falling to the ground to cry more. The guild was filled with loud gasped and people starting to cry but I just started running out of the guild as fast as I could. I could see the smoke coming from the house and I could hear a good amount of people running behind me I looked back to see basically the whole guild along with Jura, Sherry, Lyon, Ren, Ichiya, Eve and Hibiki running behind me. We all arrived at the house and it was completely on fire but the fire was different it was black "Natsu what are we gonna do she is still in there!?" Mira and Gray said "I've never seen this kind of fire before. But I have to go save her." I said walking towards the fire "Natsu-san please bring her back." I heard Wendy say I nodded.

Her door was stuck but I had to get in to save her I had to kick down her door. As I did I heard another scream from inside but it sounded more like a roar like when I roar I started to scream Lucy's name and search for her. I looked all around but then I heard her say "N-Natsu help m-me." I screamed her name more and more until I found her lying unconscious out side her bathroom I ran to her still screaming her name she had black fire coming out of her mouth but I had to focus on her right now. I picked her up and grabbed her keys that where beside her and ran out of her house before it fell on both of us. I made it out of her house just as it collapsed everyone was now crying even Gray they all saw me carrying Lucy and ran to me they all looked at her then at me then back at her she still had the fire coming out of her mouth. "Everyone please *sniff* move I need to heal her." Wendy said everyone stepped out of the way and let Wendy heal Lucy. We all walked to the guild in complete silence.

**Somewhere outside of Magnolia ****(Third Person POV)**

"She is progressing very nicely. She will be ours soon Yuki get ready to go bring her back to me alive." A mysterious man says "As you wish master." Yuki said bowing down and walking away.


End file.
